


池鱼之殃

by MooseJing



Category: all昀
Genre: Drug Use, Humiliation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, 下药, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: “怎么了吗？我脸上有东西？”我一晃神，连自己什么时候手里擦拭玻璃杯的动作停下了都没察觉。这男的真他妈好看，但我这个能与钢板硬碰硬的直男偏偏词穷说不出他究竟好看在哪儿，只觉得光盯着脸就开始上瘾。“抱歉，”我按耐下想给他奶啤又或者是甜味果酒的想法，咳嗽一声，“试试本店的特调吗？”
Relationships: 路人/何安宁
Kudos: 7





	池鱼之殃

**Author's Note:**

> 很脏很黄，激情产物

有人想听听我都经历了些什么操蛋事儿吗？真的，再不讲出来我就要憋死了。

我是谁叫什么都不重要，你只知道我是个调酒师就行。虽然也是才找到这份工作不久，而且挺不容易，但这也丝毫没激励我摆脱萎靡生活，因为积极上进，从来就与我无关。

出门上班，调酒，听酒吧形形色色的人倾诉琐碎，背过身来翻白眼，假意微笑，下班回家。千篇一律循环往复，我只要本分工作不捅娄子，老板不拖欠工资，也就没什么好抱怨的。

生活这玩意儿我早摸透了，平平淡淡才是真，别给我讲什么欲望和好奇心，全是放狗屁。有时候我真怀疑自己是不是个性冷淡，对什么都无甚热情。

这间酒吧虽然看起来不大，但我可以引以为豪的告诉你，里面的装修品味绝对一流，酒水质量就更不用说。有时候我甚至怀疑这里不红火全是因为老板眼神有问题，招进了批我这号人物给他打工。

那天，就算已经这么晚，半夜一点四十五，还是来客人了，我掀起眼皮打量，目光一扫就瞧出是位有钱主顾，可我们两点就得下班，要是来买醉可逍遥不了多久。

她刚结束与电话那头儿的对话，把手机丢进手包，精心做过的指甲一下下敲击在桌面上，哒哒直响。女人冲我挑眉，面色不悦，看着对方的打扮，我识趣地直接推过去一杯伏特加。

清脆铃声一响，玻璃门又被推开，这回进来的是个男人。

马上要放年假，店里也没什么其他人员，老板吩咐我直接到点锁门走人，这下可好，因为他俩，我提前溜号的计划全打了水漂。

男人像是没想到还有其他客人在，顿了顿，专门挑了个离女人最远的位置坐下，但这举动好像引燃了女人的情绪，蹙起描摹精致的眉峰。

我走到男人那边，猜想，都到了这个点，闹不准这俩人就认识。

果然，就听女人喊：“裴尚轩。”

他们好像是熟人。但男人却没搭理，一点反应也无。

于是我只好开腔：“先生您要喝点什么？”

“有什么推荐？”

男人抬眼看我，他刘海很长，垂在额头都能遮住一点眼睛，但是那种很有层次的心机设计，乖巧里透着股闷骚。这位绝不是那种典型意义上的美男子，但却越看越带劲，下垂眼让他整个人显得面相无辜且柔软，可偏偏眼尾轻扬，生出不易察觉的媚意。我的目光寸寸下移，鼻梁高挺，唇肉丰欲……哟，还打过唇洞。

“怎么了吗？我脸上有东西？”

我一晃神，连自己什么时候手里擦拭玻璃杯的动作停下了都没察觉。这男的真他妈好看，但我这个能与钢板硬碰硬的直男偏偏词穷说不出他究竟好看在哪儿，只觉得光盯着脸就开始上瘾。

“抱歉，”我按耐下想给他奶啤又或者是甜味果酒的想法，咳嗽一声，“试试本店的特调吗？”

深更半夜的，莫名就想露一手。

“那就——”

“裴尚轩！”这时，那位女客人却踩着高跟鞋气势汹汹地过来打断了他，一拍台面对男人吼，“装聋作哑是吧？来都来了给我演这出？“

男人仰起脸，眨眨眼，“您是不是认错人了？咱们认识吗？”

“认错人？”女人像是听了个笑话，不过还是盯着男人看了半天才开口，“我说，换发型算什么？你怎么不直接去整容呢？跟老娘玩腻了也不用搞这种把戏。”

女人情绪激动态度尖锐，她张张嘴像是想到什么，气笑了，又道：“对，你是说过，可就我还不死心，做鸭的这么多，怎么就非你不可呢？换谁不是玩？”

做鸭……原来他是干这个的，怪不得一声不吭都能这么勾人。

“女士，你说什么呢？谁做鸭了？”男人有些窘迫，沾染情绪的生动面庞又添几分色彩，快速瞟了眼站在一旁的我，小声补充，“你别污蔑人啊。”

我低头掩饰自己的表情，还挺可爱。

“裴尚轩，真有你的。”女人深吸一口气，不可置信地摇摇头，“亏我还想护着你跟你远走高飞，老娘我自己还泥菩萨过河自身难保呢，你记着，出了什么事别想来找我帮你！”

撂下狠话，女人从手包利落掏出三张红钞拍在桌上，大波浪一甩转身出了店门。

虽然闹不清楚事情原委，但说真的我毫不关心，只默默伸手将那三百块钱揣进裤兜，窃喜一小杯伏特加换这么大价钱今晚真是血赚不亏——可要是知道在这之后会发生什么，我铁定连那天的工资都不会拿，请假在家歇一整天。

“裴尚轩”还坐在高脚椅上发愣，过了会儿，问我：“对不起，洗手间在哪？”

我为他指了路，他前脚刚走，就又来客人了——很高的男人，穿一身黑西装。

真稀奇。可还有五分钟我们就关门了。

高个就在刚刚“斐尚轩”选的位置旁边坐下，我问他喝什么，他也不说话，摸出一个小小的，装有白色粉末的透明塑料包放在桌上。

然后，就又听到冷硬金属接触木质台面后发出的一声脆响——是把手枪。

我心里咯噔一下。

*

“斐尚轩”回来了，他用骨节分明的手轻轻托起桌上我为他准备的六棱杯——白啤兑蜂蜜威士忌——我管它叫“纯洁蛊惑”。男人手肘撑在台面看不出情绪，喉结滚动吞咽下微白的酒液，一点点小口饮着。

我躲在远远的一边儿观察，杯中酒慢慢见底，他眼角迷蒙，抬手扯扯领口，这就有些醉意。

这杯酒不烈，为去酸涩我在里面还加了不少甜料，根本不至于一杯就让人醉成这样。

因为最关键的“料”不在于我的配方，而在于别的。

“斐尚轩”转身时膝盖一软险些跌倒，他撑着高脚椅勉强稳住身子，想再往前走，可这时那个坐在他旁边沉默不语的男人突然起身，扶住他肩膀。

“谢谢……”

斐尚轩看看男人，想要退开，可“善意相助”的陌生人却不回应，反而抓紧了“裴尚轩”的右肩，继续把他向外带。被下了药的人终于感到不对劲儿，拼命想要摆脱控制，他虽然也不矮，但显然不如那人强壮，对比下身型居然小了不止一圈。

我目睹这一切发生，紧紧靠着酒架像个怂包似的不敢发出任何声音。

“放开我！”即使是低吼着发出的警告也像是在水中泡过，潮潮呼呼的，没什么威慑力。可这时，“斐尚轩”不知道哪来的力气猛得将人推开就往一边跑。

但这没用，他马上就被拦腰抓住。

男人可能是嫌他吵闹，大手往他口鼻上一捂，人就晕了过去。

*

我追了出来。心脏怦怦跳个不停。

这大概是我这辈子做过最冒险的决定，原因？别问了，真的说不清楚，总之大概与那双眼睛有点关系——男人昏过去前看我的最后一个眼神，这辈子可能都忘不掉。

我远远地跟踪着，直到看见他们拐进一条小巷。

我小心翼翼地躲在巷口处一堆高高累起的废旧家电纸箱后面，正好看到那个穿着西装的男人把“斐尚轩”从肩上给弄下来，就好像摆弄一块海绵一样轻松。

最后那迷药应该效力不大，就为了让他安分些，“斐尚轩”已经醒来，没站稳，趔趄着一下子歪倒在地，勉强用一只手撑起身子。

让我没想到的是，居然还有第三个人等在那儿。肌肉轮廓即使在昏黄的灯光下也能被很好地勾勒出来。

要不要报警？！

理智本能地拉响警钟，平生在电影里看过的各种恐怖场面都活过来似的提醒我是时候抓紧离开。但鬼使神差一般，我没动弹。

“斐尚轩，对吧。”那人蹲下，一把捏住趴在地上的男人的脸，迫使他抬起头来。“知道自己傍的是谁女朋友吗？”

“我……你们搞错了，我叫何安宁……！我听不懂你在说什么！”他看起来比刚刚在酒吧的时候更没力气，说句话都带几个喘。

“那你还真是无辜。”男人说着话，拍拍他的脸，“今天就教教你怎么管好自己的老二。”

那人一拖何安宁的腿就让他直接躺倒在地，（没错，我就是相信他们绝对找错了人）然后将人翻过来，穿着皮鞋的脚碾上裤裆的位置。出人意料的是他立即得到了一声短而急促的呻吟。

我紧紧捂住嘴怕发出声响而被发现，看他们迅速扒掉了何安宁的牛仔裤，被施暴的人苦于被那高个子按着手臂，只能小幅度挣扎着抗拒，如同待宰的羔羊。

两个男人将他外套与下身衣物褪得干净，只余上面一件宽松毛衫。

其中一个男人侧侧脑袋，下得我赶紧缩回那堆破箱子的后面，心脏简直能从喉咙跳出来。我擦擦汗，就此放弃远离这里的最后一次机会，被蛊惑似的从缝隙里重新悄悄窥探。

何安宁现在已经被他们摆弄成跪姿，大张的口中含着一根阴茎，艰难地吞吐。

一开始他极力抗拒，躲避着男人戳蹭在脸上的东西，直到身后那个高个子在不断大力揉捏他屁股的时候，一巴掌扇在臀肉上，何安宁刚发出一声惊叫，抵在唇角的性器就接着趁机捅了进来。

“呜……”

何安宁被强按着头部，被迫吸吮着那根粗大的肉茎。那人撩开他额上汗湿的碎发，一边不忘拍打着他鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊。

“脸蛋长得倒还挺不错。”

何安宁含着那根东西，口腔被填得满满当当，反复牵带出的唾液与前液挂在他肉欲的唇上。突然他蹩紧眉头发出一声急促的闷哼，原来是因为身后屁股里插进来搅动的两根手指。

“亏了那药，酒还没喝完的时候估计下面就已经湿了，真够能装的。”高个子想起什么似的笑出声来，残忍地转动几下手腕后抽出手，转而磨蹭何安宁湿得一塌糊涂的会阴。

另一人捏住何安宁的两颊，重新把快要滑出的老二填进湿润潮热的口腔，扬头发出一声喟叹。何安宁因药物作用无意识地吸吮着男人粗壮的性器，对方的阴茎顶端几次顶在喉口深处，引起他不适的吞咽动作和舌根条件反射的蠕动，难过极了，却只能无可奈何地被反复塞满，被迫分泌出更多唾液。

口水和前液混在一起，随着一个更深的顶弄溢出无法闭合的嘴，拖着一道长长的线顺着下巴落在地面上。一听便知是在口交的水声在狭隘的小巷里回荡，极度淫靡。

跪在地上的人烧得耳根通红，仅凭残存的意识，小幅度摆着腰企图逃脱在后穴里搅动的手指。然而高个子肯定是不经意间戳到了哪儿，何安宁打个哆嗦发出一声尾音拔高的甜腻呻吟，压低了腰，激动地吐出嘴里的家伙，上半身摊倒在地砖上想往一边躲。

“不要……搞错了……真的搞错了……”何安宁涨红的小脸在袖子上蹭着不愿抬起头来，软糯的声线带着哭腔如同惑人的蜜酒，刺激着包括我在内所有人的神经。

他身后的人却毫不怜惜地接连几次用力戳在穴内同一处，何安宁立马僵直脊背，像条脱水的雨，红着眼框颤抖着回头，吐出些毫无意义的模糊音节，掺杂着拒绝和求饶的词汇。

施暴者们交换一个眼神，压低被夹在中间的人的肩膀，紧接着高个子扶着勃起的阴茎整个一下操进了男人的后穴，捞起他的腰开始肆无忌惮地抽插起来。何安宁在被直接进入时弓起腰身发出一声高亢的叫喊，被撞地向前不住耸动，每一次没有过度的粗暴进犯都能逼出他透着痛苦的诱惑呻吟。

“你别光顾着自己爽。”另一人将沾着各种液体的性器拍打在何安宁失神的脸上，在颚骨和那被磨红的丰润唇瓣上来回蹭几下后直接又捅进嘴里，然后停在那儿不动了，手掌撩开男人额上凌乱的碎发。

我咽了口吐沫，裤子勒得难受。

何安宁每次被顶向前方就会主动将身前的阴茎更深地吃进嘴里，被扣着腰向后扯的时候则会被用力地钉在另一根老二上，不得一丝空闲。

同时被两个男人侵犯再加上之前摄入的催情药物让他看上去糟透了，不正常的潮红遍布脸颊，裸露出来的皮肤都染上了一层粉。他的眼角无法承受般地涌出泪来，呜咽着却无法逃离禁锢。勃起的性器在打颤的大腿根中间不住晃动，涌出一波前液，从顶端顺着流到根部后滴落在地面上，留下零星污渍。看上去何安宁很想去抚慰一下自己一直被忽略的欲望，但只能无助地摆动臀部。

高个子却将这个动作全当做了身下人的迎合，一巴掌打在他左边的臀肉上，引得人发出一声哭叫。

“小骚货，本来以为你泡妞本事不小，没想到跟男人搞也能这么浪。要是把你的'女朋友'们都叫过来看你挨操，你猜她们会不会恨不得长出根鸡巴排队轮流上你，嗯？”

何安宁的后穴因为男人露骨下流的浑话而一阵紧缩，高个子被夹地喘着气捏住老二根部退出来一半，又扇几巴掌，白嫩挺翘的臀肉立马一片通红。

“现在最好别让我射出来，后面还有更好玩的呢。”

何安宁无暇回话，因为他正被强硬地捏住下巴张开嘴，手臂撑着地面，仰着脸接受一股股射在舌面上的黏稠精液。男人发泄完后仍然不允许他闭上嘴，欣赏了会儿他泫然欲泣的表情又拍了照才算完。

“不想照片流出去以后就给我老实点儿，听见没有？”

“呜……删掉——呀啊！”何安宁想要去抢，却被一记深顶搞到卸力，抽噎着趴在地上委屈得不行。

“唔……不要了……”男人被翻过身仰躺在地上，那件宽大的线衣在反复折腾下早就不成样子。他两条腿被迫抬高，暴露出来的后穴被粗大的阴茎反复贯穿，连穴口的褶皱都被撑平，“停，停下……！”

刚刚射过的男人干脆将他衣服撩过胸膛，握着自己的老二抵上何安宁硬挺的乳头碾压，一会儿又将那颗红点摁进乳晕。等最后离开时，因为之前就在粗糙水泥地上早就被摩擦红肿的两个乳尖沾满了男人的前液，随操弄颤巍的双乳泛着淫靡的水光。

不知道是因为药物刺激还是什么，在这样的情况下何安宁的阴茎还完全勃起了，顶端不住得流水。操他的人显然也注意到了，用宽大的手掌握住他一直被忽略的阴茎，用拇指来回磨蹭龟头。

“别，别碰！”何安宁反应大的惊人，激动地挣扎两下，边哭边吃力地向下伸出手臂阻止，想要摆脱刺激。

“我看你还挺有精神的，啊？”那人将何安宁的腿捞起按在腰间，干脆抓住他伸过来的手腕拽着往自己下身撞。

被顶得急了，何安宁头顶在地面，不受控地泄出破碎不堪的呻吟，一点力气也没有的被强迫吞吃那根阴茎，而下身也被人握在手里激烈套弄着，还不忘照顾失禁一样冒出前液的顶端。

“你下的药会不会太烈了？你看他前面和后面流的水简直比女人还多，玩出人命咱俩可担不起。“

“你担心就把他前面绑住。”

忽然被狠狠碾过前列腺，何安宁本就敏感的腺体加上外物刺激脆弱不堪，一阵阵浪潮般的快感瞬间淹没了他，神经过电般被麻痹，失控感令人恐惧，他开始用最后一点力气挣扎，被掐红的手腕努力想要挣脱出来，但随着又一个深入，还是裹紧肠道腿根痉挛着被干至高潮，涨红的性器抖了抖下一秒就喷了精，射了自己一身。

“晚了。”另一个男人将镜头对准何安宁的高潮脸，又用两指扯扯他微吐的嫣红舌尖。“你快点，我还要拍后面。”

“知道了，别催。”

见他们要完事儿，我赶忙躲进角落，没过几分钟，两人离开了巷子，我很害怕，又确认他们真的走远后才敢冒头。

何安宁想被玩坏掉的娃娃似的躺在那，头歪向我看不见的一边儿。

不知怎么我就一阵心痛，连忙赶过去想看看他怎么样了，可我甚至都不认识这个人。

待我走近，看清楚何安宁上衣松垮露出一侧圆润肩头，下摆全被掀上去，胀起的乳尖硬挺，左边那个还留有牙印，连乳晕都被掐得红肿。下面更是一塌糊涂，各种液体横陈，腿跟满是透明的液体和白精。

他像是注意到我，微微动弹一下，勉强聚焦的眼神飘向我。

不知是不是错觉，简直鬼迷心窍，我感觉他勾了勾唇角。

也许我该帮他收拾一下残局，又或者可以干脆直接走掉，可偏偏我就像被下了蛊似的呆在原地一动不动，只能像个蠢货似的盯着他一个劲瞧。

不知道过了多久，何安宁，支起一条长腿，自己用手扒开一侧臀瓣，露出那个被操到合不拢，还在不停流出白浊的小穴。

又是那个干净且无助的眼神，可放在那时，却是一派春意浪荡。

他又笑了。

“来吧……”

我是醉酒之人，即便滴酒未沾。


End file.
